gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Premier
The Premier is a 4-door sedan available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. In GTA San Andreas, it is the civilian version of the Taxi and the Police Car, it also appears to be a "cousin" of the bulkier Elegant. Design GTA San Andreas The Premier strongly resembles a 1991-1994 Chevrolet Caprice, but it might be the 1991 or 1992 because they fit in with the game's setting; the taillights, which are rectangular in shape as opposed to the Caprice's rounder taillights, might have some influence from 1992-1994 Ford Crown Victoria's. Its very boxy greenhouse looks closer to the Australian Holden VK Commodore but this may be to conserve graphics, this may in fact be the likely cause since a beta Police Car had a more detailed resemblance to a Caprice.Image:Police-GTASA-SFPD-beta-front.png The Premier is the base car for San Andreas' Taxi and the San Fierro Police Department and Los Santos Police Department's Police Cars. GTA IV ).]] In GTA IV, the Declasse-manufactured Premier is designed as a compact, four-door sedan that resembles a Chevrolet Cobalt http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Volkswagen_Jetta http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nissan_sentra Sedan (obviously for its four-door design but also for its taillight design - which differs from the coupe).The front actually seems to bear more of a resemblance to the 2002-2006 Lexus ES. The taillights are Altezza-styled, which are more popular in imported cars and custom cars in the United States than domestics. The taillights look loosely inspired by the ones from the 1998-2005 Lexus IS (aka the Toyota Altezza), and there also seems to be some Cobalt influences, however they just seem improvised; the rest of the rear also seems improvised. The front bumper might be a result of things being rearranged (as Rockstar has done with other vehicles). According to its badging, it is powered by a 4 liter engine, probably a V6. Performance GTA San Andreas In GTA San Andreas, its acceleration, speed, and handling are all quite impressive, while the sturdiness and bulk of the chassis render the Premier capable of withstanding heavy damage, making this front-engine, rear-drive beast simply one of the best passenger vehicles in the game. The strong engine, responsive handling, and sturdy frame also make the Premier an ideal car for performing the PIT maneuver and for ramming other vehicles, hence its use as a police car. You also use the Police Car version, to learn how to do the PIT maneuver. The premier is likely to be powered by a large V8. Police and taxi variants One interesting note is that performance aspects for the Premier come in in three variations in GTA San Andreas: mediocre, impressive, and fantastic. The version of the Premier with the worst performance is the Taxi, with modest acceleration and speed, and a heavy, lumbering frame. Next is the civilian version, with its outstanding performance and lighter chassis. Last is the Police version, which is the civilian Premier with a slightly more powerful engine and increased durability, and truly one of the best vehicles in the game. Other variations include the fact that the Taxi is the only front-wheel drive version of the Premier, partly explaining its comparatively poor performance. Furthermore, the San Fierro police car enjoys improved suspension over that of the police car in Los Santos (most likely due to San Fierro's hilly streets). GTA IV The Premier in GTA IV has a 4.0L V6 coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in a rear-wheel drive layout. The engine itself is responsive, propelling the vehicle off the line quickly, and giving it an acceptable top speed of 179 mph. But it's gear ratio kills acceleration, since the gears are apparently very far apart. Handling is rather good for a car in the mid-sized 4 door class, keeping the Premier stable in most turns, though some oversteer can be felt. The suspension is rather soft however, giving way to body roll. Braking is adequate, though not as good as other sedans. Crash deformation is below average, with the Premier stalling after only a few collisions. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) * Color * Hood * Exhausts * Nitro (all) * Roof * Spoilers * Wheels * Car Stereo * Hydraulics Trivia *The Premier plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** CSR 103.9 in GTA San Andreas. ** Electro-Choc or Radio Broker in GTA IV. *The Premier features the "Door Ajar" Chime, which can be heard with the driver's door open in quiet areas. *The Premier in GTA IV features dual exhaust tips, however, there is a glitch, that the left pipe spews out fumes, while the right one doesn't. References }} de:Premier es:Premier fr:Premier nl:Premier pl:Premier pt:Premier Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes